Almost Hopeless
by Sucker 4 Vampires
Summary: When Driana Dole and her vampire boyfriend Dustin Klein learn that she is pregnant, he decides that he will do anything to save her. But there are complications. Got the idea after seeing and reflecting on Breaking Dawn.
1. We Didn't Know

Chapter 1: We Didn't Know

**Driana P.O.V.**

We didn't know the effects of the simple action of a vampire and a human having sex. We didn't know that it was possible for the two of us to make a child. There is so much that we didn't know.

Now here I stand with my boyfriend and true love, Dustin Klein, I am carrying his child. Our child. I am Driana Dole, the rest of his coven has forced him to leave and say that I have no hope to live. But their wrong, in Washington there is another coven that faced the same thing, only the couple was older than us at 17 and 18. We are only 16.

I may sound like a slut but it was an act of true love. We didn't think that anything would or could happen, I mean a vampire and a human conceiving is unheard of. Or so we thought. Now Dustin and I are traveling to Washington. I hope that it's not too late to at least save my baby, even if I die. I don't care. I am such a horrid person that if I helped some small piece of beauty enter this word, I would have completed some useful thing in my life.


	2. The Journey

Chapter 2: The Journey

**Driana P.O.V.**

The trip is not that far, but it is hard for Dustin and me. I live in Southern Washington, while the Cullens, the coven that will hopefully help us, live almost in Canada. We cannot use any form of public transport as we have no money, Dustin was from a nomadic coven, meaning that we do not have a car, leaving us to make the entire journey on foot. Well Dustin has carried me most of the way. The only good thing so far is Dustin's gift to replace memories. He made my dad think that we are going on a trip for school that may last for months. So he won't worry.

We are almost in Forks, the tiny town that the Cullens live in. Dustin left me in a beautiful meadow while he is hunting. He really needs it, he hasn't fed for weeks, and doesn't want to attack me, while he does only drink animal blood, he says that my blood tempts him and he would die if he ever hurt me.

Laying here I hold my stomach, there is a surprising bump for the small amount of time that I have been pregnant, we think that it's only a week or two. While in thought I hear the sound of footsteps heading towards me, at first I think that it is only Dustin returning from his hunt, then a smooth male voice follows asking, "What are you doing out here all alone." I turn to face him and his face drops to my stomach. Moments later a beautiful woman joins him.

"Edward," She says to him, "We need to help her."

"Bella," he replies in his smooth voice, "I can't make Carlisle do this again. It was too difficult, and I mean she might not even be what you think."

At that moment Dustin happened to return from his hunt, I thought that he was here too soon. Upon seeing the two people he immediately stood protectively in front of me and said to them, "I won't let you hurt her. We just want to get to the Cullen Coven of Forks."

The woman, who I assume is Bella, says, "We are a part of the coven that you speak of. Why do you need to take her there?"

To this Dustin replied, "I messed up and did this to her. Now I am afraid that she won't make it. Please help me save her. I know that you did it before."

At this point the male, Edward?, spoke again, "We did do this once, but it was a close call. We managed to save both my wife and the baby. But as I said it was a very close call, but if you really want to go through with it. Follow me and carry her."

The two people, that I was surprised to learn were vampires, ran towards the direction they came from, and Dustin and I were close behind.


	3. Their Home

Chapter 4: Their Home

**Driana P.O.V.**

Dustin followed the mysterious vampire at what should be an impossible speed, until we reached a house that was almost all windows. I didn't have time to gawk at the outside before I was set on a couch and their was a man examining me.

The male vampire that had led us here said to me, "Don't worry, this is Dr. Carlise Cullen. He helped me to deliver my child, and both her and my wife are still with us."

This allowed me to relax a little, but I was still only 16 and carrying a child. I mean even if the baby wasn't half vampire, I would still be terrified. The fact that I could lose the baby and my life just added to my fears.

"From what I can tell," Dr. Cullen started, "The baby is making you very weak, but this is the same thing that happened to Isabella, and her and the baby made it." He paused and then said, "But the only way that she made it was she drank human blood to keep the child fed."

This statement scared me. The sight of blood was enough to make me reach, I would never taste it, but if it was the only thing that would keep my baby alive I would do it.

"I'll do it." I heard myself say. I didn't even remember the words formulating in my mind let alone them coming out.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Cullen asked me, "We can try to find an alternative."

"I'm willing to do anything to ensure the well-being of my baby." I replied.

"We do not have any blood here at the moment, but I will leave right now to go get some." The doctor said to me then he left.

At this moment a pixie-like girl sat down next to me, she looked at me with a serious expression and said, "I can't see the baby, not that I expected to." At that moment the man that brought me and Dustin here, Edward I think, came in.

"You could die." He said to me, "I hope that you know that your partner wants you to end the pregnancy."

"I guessed that much, Dustin is always too worried about me, I mean it's just a baby. It's not like it wants to kill me." I heard myself say. "I know that what it is but no child could want to kill its mother while its still in the womb."

"You don't even know what you're talking about. This child isn't human, it wants blood. It might not want to kill you but it can't help itself." He said to me frustrated. "My wife went through the same thing and almost died."

He then left and Dustin took his place, "You heard all that?" I asked and he responded with a nod.

"I'm sorry." He said and looked like if he were able to cry he would be in tears, "I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault it's not like either of knew what would happen." I told him comfortingly.

"I don't care what you think you need to terminate the pregnancy." He told me, "I can't lose you, and your family can't either."

A blond woman entered the room at the speed that Dustin carried me to the house at, and went right up to him and said, "You will not kill this unborn child. The baby didn't ask for this."

"It's not a baby, it's a monster," Dustin replied disgusted.

"You want to see what one of these 'monsters' look like grown up?" The female vampire asked then said, "Renéesme would you please come in here?"

A beautiful teenage girl walked into the room and said, "What did you need "Aunt Rose?"

"Just wanted to show this man what his girlfriend is going to give birth to." She said to Reneesme then turned to Dustin and said, "Is she a monster? Look at her, she might have given her mother a rough pregnancy but she never would hurt a soul."

Then Dustin said, "You can go through with this for now, but at the first sign of danger please end it."

Then a strong looking man entered the room and said, "I think that you should listen to Rose here, she is really overprotective of pregnant women. I mean no one could go near Bella when she was having Nessie."

"Don't worry." I interrupted, "I'm having this baby no matter what."

And with my desition made everyone left the room except the blond woman (Rose?) and Dustin who both insisted with me. I could tell this would be hard and not only for me.


	4. For the Baby

Chapter 5: For the Baby

I've been at the Cullen house for two days now and I know almost everything about everyone, well it seems that way. I know that Carlisle, Dr. Cullen, knows what he's doing and has been a doctor for centuries. Rose refuses to leave my side until the baby is born, especially if anyone that is not Isabelle or Renéesme is in the room. Emmet sides with Rose on this decision. Esme only wants me to be happy and knows that I want the baby so she wants me to have it. Alice can see the future but not the baby's and said that mine is starting to get blurry to her as well. Edward knows what the baby will be like and is keeping his distance. Isabella and Renéesme are like Rose and want me to have the baby full heartedly.

With all the different ideas about the baby and having Rose guard me like I'm Fort Knox, I feel like I'm more trouble to them than anyone could be. I mean Rose will not leave my side even to hunt for herself.

Carlise wants me to get blood into my system as soon as possible, but honestly the thought scares me, but not nearly as much as the thought of losing my baby. I know that the only way for her to make it is to drink the blood, no matter how much the idea repulses me. Carlise decided that I need to drink the blood today, that I can't wait any longer without hurting me or the baby.

So, here I sit with a cup of blood sitting in front of me and ten vampires staring at me. I take a small sip of the life sustaining liquid and am shocked when I find that it is good. They continue starring at me as I stare at the cup before I take another much longer sip.

I am almost halfway through the cup when I say, "It's good." The only one that is shocked by my words is Dustin.

"How can she find that good?" He asks Dr. Cullen.

"Well," Carlise replies, "Many pregnant woman, no matter if the baby is human or half vampire, have strange cravings and find things that they might not normally eat or drink quite good."

It takes Dustin a moment to comprehend what he said then says himself, "So since Driana is pregnant she finds blood drinkable."

"Yes. I find this quite reasonable, some women eat dirt and other things that they normally would not eat."

"So, if I am able to stay human, after I have the baby I will no longer find the need or want to drink blood." I ask.

"In theory yes. But, I am sorry to say that the only person to survive having a baby like yours will be did need to become a vampire after the birth. Driana, if you are not comfortable with this knowledge, it is not too late to decide to abort the baby." Carlise says to me.

"No, I'm having this child no matter what happens to me. It was not her fault that she is hurting me, she just wants to survive." I reply, "I will do anything for this baby, even give my life if need be."

There is a moment of silence before Dustin speaks, "You called the fetus 'she'.How do you know it will be a girl."

"I don't. I just feel like she is." I reply.

Bella laughs a little at this, "Don't trust your instincts on that, I mean I went through my whole pregnancy thinking that Renéesme would be a boy."

That comment took the pressure off the fact that I might not live at all or live life as a vampire. Dustin had left the room after I answered his question, he is obviously frustrated with my stuborness, but he doesn't have to carry the baby, and feel her as she moves.

It is weird in Health they said that the mother could not feel her baby move for months, then again that was human babies, not half-vampire ones.

I smile as I feel my baby move once again and Rose sits as everyone files out of the room.

"You know Rose," I say, "I've only been like this for a little bit, but I can feel her moving."

"I know Driana." Rose answered in a motherly, protective tone. "She will grow faster than any human baby that you have heard of. Now you should drink a little more blood and rest."

I did as she said, and went to sleep picturing my beautiful baby.

**Thanks to anyone that decided to read this.**

**Could anyone discuss a nickname for Driana, writing out her full name is a little tiring, and I don't think anyone would constantly call her that. Just leave suggestions for this in the reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
